All Will Reveal Itself In Time
by MississippiGirl13
Summary: What if Snape had never killed Dumbledore, and he was still teaching at Hogwarts? What would happen if his great great great granddaughter was put under his custody after never knowing him her whole life? All will reveal inself in time...
1. Chapter 1: I Have a Granddaughter?

**Summary:** **_What would happen if Snape had never killed Dumbledore, and he was still teaching at Hogwarts, and the golden trio was still there for their seventh year? What would happen if his great-great-great-granddaughter was put under his custody after spending her whole life never knowing the man? All will reveal itself in time._**

**AN: Okay, this chapter is really short, but don't worry, I have the next chapter ready and it will be up really quickly. R&R and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does, so don't sue please!**

Chapter 1

_I have a granddaughter?_

Albus Dumbledore, one of the most admired wizards of all time, and considered by many the most powerful wizard in the world. A man with a annoying twinkle in his eye, and an unnatural fondness of candies. The wizard who seems to know everything; but not everyone can know everything, even this famous wizard.

The wizard was looking out of his office window, studying the children down below who were enjoying the sun before the rain and snow came. He smiled to himself; that twinkle going off once again. He could just imagine all his students becoming fine witches and wizards someday, war heroes, inventors, and so many other things. They all had such bright futures ahead of them, and he could only hope that they used the knowledge he and the other staff gave them to good use. It hurt to think about, but he knew that not all of his students would last long out there, what with the war and all. Many would die for what they believed in, and he could only hope those beliefs were the right ones, and not ones that their parents drilled into their heads. **_(Okay, so it's kinda obvious by now that Dumbledore isn't dead, so yeah, he's still headmaster and Snape is still the potions teacher—unfortunately)_**

As he was thinking this an owl came to his window and started pecking on it as if having a naturally inpatient attitude. He opened the window and the owl flew in, landing on his desk and holding out its leg with annoyance, as if it had been waiting for hours. He chucked to himself, finding that some of the owls these days reminded him more and more of his students. He took the letter, and without even waiting for a treat, the owl took off out the window. The old headmaster sat down, studying the letter

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Hogsmeade, England_

_**(I don't know the zip code so I didn't put one down)**_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

_We are very sorry for your loss, and would like to give you our condolences. Seeing as you are the only living relative, you are to be the guardian of your great-great-great-granddaughter, Mira Winifred Nora Elizabeth Dumbledore. You will to attend a gathering to see what is inside the will for yourself, and will hold onto anything the child was given until he/she is of proper age. After this meeting you will take the child home with you and you will have the option of enrolling him/her into a new school more convenient for yourself or allowing him/her to attend their previous school until he/she is of proper age and can then leave. The gathering will be on September 21 at 12:40 P.M. We once again give you our sincerest condolences._

_-Ministry of Magic_

The old man looked at the letter in absolute shock. So many things seemed to be running through his head as he once again read through the letter, the twinkle that had been their moments before gone. Everything seemed to take a moment to sink into the old man's mind, but after some time of total shock he muttered the only thing he could think clearly of. His words were shaky as they rolled off his tongue.

"I have a granddaughter?"


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting a Relative

**AN: Okay, so I finished this chapter super quick, I hope ya'll like it! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters created by J. K. Rowling. If I did Hermione and Ron would not be heading towards becoming a couple, Dumbledore wouldn't have died in the sixth book, Draco would be the main character, Sirius wouldn't have died... and many other things. **

Chapter 2

_Meeting a Relative and Other Unknown People_

A teenage girl sat in a chair in the back of the crowded room. She had never known that her parents were so popular, but apparently they had many friends who thought themselves fit to get themselves into their wills. Many of them were obviously trying to suck up to her, saying how sorry they were, and how she could come to them if she ever needed anything.

_Fat chance of that every happening_, she thought to herself as she glared at them once their backs were turned to go chat with all their little friends that didn't look to be sad in the least bit. Nobody had even thought to tell her who her guardian would be! Sometimes she was almost positive that everyone still thought of her as an immature six-year-old in stead of a sixteen-year-old well beyond her years. She had faced some many things, and had practically raised her brother from the day he was born, and had also taken care of herself well before that. You could almost say she had lived on her own for all her life, teaching herself magic and taking care of her brothers as her parents were off working, trying to bring some money home for food. While her father was never home, only sending money back to them in the mail because of his job, and her mother gone for hours, cleaning house after house for snobby purebloods that didn't trust house-elves with their things, the girl had grown up hardly knowing them. It was a rare occasion when you would find the family together.

It was on one of these rare occasions when disaster struck. It was their first family reunion in two years, with the little family of four together talking and laughing away, when they were attacked. Death Eaters attacked the small, falling apart house, killing her parents without even a second thought, asking for Albus. Her brother coward in her arms—crying for the loss of his parents—as the men and women with their horrible masks turned on them. They were astounded when they finally figured out that the person they were looking for was a mere child named after their prime target. They vented their anger out on the children, and the girl's little brother died from being tortured from the Cruciatus Curse, not having the power and stamina to fight the horrible pain. While the girl herself was attacked by the curse, she didn't die, nor go mad, although she wished she would have. Her whole family was gone, and she had no one to turn to anymore. She was alone, once again, but this time she didn't have her little brother to occupy herself with.

She had been found by the ministry hours later, and she was rushed to the hospital, almost dead from blood loss from the deep cuts they had engraved onto her, hoping she'd bleed to death. Although she didn't die, they weren't able to rid her of one scar, and so she was forever marked with the large "V" letter with a snake wrapped around it on her hand, showing her as a victim of that horrible, horrible man. And it had indeed been him who had done it, for he, thinking Dumbledore would be there, had come with his party, and seeing only the children to torture, they had become victims of pure boredom. He had engraved the horrible scar into her with his wand, making it permanent.

The girl's thoughts were interrupted by… silence. Everything had gone totally silent, and as she looked up to see why she was greeted by an unwelcome sight. She glared at the man that had just walked through the door. Everyone was astounded that such a high-class, well-known man would be at such a commoner's will-reading. Who would have thought the couple had even known that man? Maybe the woman worked for him? Or maybe the man had sold something to him. Nobody knew; nobody, that is, except for the girl sitting in the back of the room, who was still glaring. The man, although he didn't show it, simply smiling at everyone, was feeling quite unsure of himself. How would he know which girl was his granddaughter? She could be anyone, and he had nothing to go by, no picture or description. He was clueless.

That's what he thought he was, that is, until he saw the glaring girl who looked just like himself, with his auburn hair he once had in his youth and electric blue eyes, although they weren't twinkling. Actually, they resembled his own whenever he was angry, although not the furious, deadly angry, but he could tell she was angry. He had expected her to look sorrowful, but maybe she knew of him? Maybe she had known about him all her life and her family hated him for never coming to see them, ignoring them as if they didn't even exist. But for all he had known, they hadn't. Nobody had ever, until that moment, told him that he had grandchildren, or even a son, for that was the only possibility if the child's last name was Dumbledore, which it was.

The man slowly walked over to the girl and her anger quickly started to grow, forming a huge fire unlike anything she had ever experienced. Never had she felt so hateful towards someone, but here she was, ready to rip the head off of him. He stopped in front of her and looked down at her with mournful eyes.

_Oh, so know he cares about me? Well, sorry to say it buddy, but you're a little too late._ She thought bitterly.

"Mira Dumbledore, I presume?" he asked.

"What's it to you?" she snapped, surprised at her own hateful voice. If he was any other person she would have quickly apologized for her rudeness.

"I'm sorry if I'm upsetting you, but I feel it is my duty to introduce myself." he stated solemnly, causing the girl to roll her eyes.

"Everybody knows you, so you don't have to introduce yourself." she looked away from him, her right hand curled into a fist with the other resting over it.

"Yes, well, I thought since we'll be spending so much time together, that we should get to know each other a little." he indicated to the seat beside her, "May I sit down?"

The girl shrugged, but once he sat down his words finally sunk in. "What do you mean, _since we'll be spending so much time together?_" she demanded.

"Haven't they told you?" his eyes seemed to twinkle slightly, some of his natural attitude finally coming out since his arrival.

"Haven't who told me what?"

"Why, I'm to be your guardian."

The girl looked at him with wide, angry eyes, and in a swift movement she was out of her seat and halfway across the room before he could even blink. He was astounded by the girl's fiery nature. He had never met a young person to be so…short-tempered… no, _hostile_, before. She obviously didn't like him much, although he wasn't really surprised. He had never once spoken to her until this very moment. For all she knew, he could have just been ignoring her and her family, fully aware that they were there. She was quite intriguing.

She leaned against a wall and closed her eyes and a pain went through her right hand. It stung, like it was on fire, but she knew she could ignore it. It wasn't like she had never felt pain before. It hurt even more when they used crucio on her, and when _He_ imprinted the horrible cut into her was probably the most painful thing she had ever experienced. It felt as though he had been digging into her soul, but she knew he hadn't been. She knew he meant for it to hurt, and she could remember with a sickening uneasiness the way he laughed when he heard her scream and saw her try to pull away as he clutched her arm, marking her and digging his horrible fingernails into her. She pushed her hand inside her pocked and massaged it with her fingers, hiding it from everyone's view.

The girl took a quick glance at her newfound guardian and noticed him staring at her with thoughtful eyes. She sent him a dirty look before turning away from him, talking to a couple of people who had just arrived and were telling her how terribly sorry they were. The man noticed how she was so nice to everyone but him, and he had to admit that when she… _detest_ someone, she wasn't afraid to hide it. She had quite a spirit for someone so young. It was like she was in her middle age instead of her late teens to early adulthood. He didn't know anything about the girl, but he hoped he'd learn a little about her, if not now, soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Hogwarts

**AN: omg, I have totally been ignoring this story. I finished this I don't know when, and I guess I forgot to put it up, but here it is. I'll try and work on the next chapter, and I've already started it, so it hopefully won't take long, unless I forget about it again, in which case just pm me and I'll start writing again right away. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, so don't sue please! it is all J. K. Rowling's genius work! **

Chapter 3

_Welcome to Hogwarts_

The two entered the large doors of Hogwarts late into the night. It was already past lights out, so everything was very dark. The girl shivered as she felt the coldness of the castle seep into her bones. She walked beside the school's headmaster, ignoring him but still watching where he was going so she wouldn't get lost in the huge castle. He led her to a room on the third floor, and opened it, showing her a small bedroom.

"You can stay in here until tomorrow, when I'll sort you into your house. After that you will be sharing a dorm with whichever house you are sorted in. If you need anything I'm just down the hall, in the room behind the gargoyles **(I think that's what they were anyway…)**." With that he left her inside the room.

She shut the door quietly; locking it behind her so nobody could creep inside. As she quickly lit a candle and sat down on her bed she finally took the horrible scar out from hiding. She studied it intently, surprised at how realistic it looked. It looked like a real snake, with its scales looking like the real thing. There were tiny little details that she never thought could appear on a scar, and yet there they were, forever in her skin, till death and after, until she was nothing left but bones, and perhaps it had even been engraved into her bones. She didn't know, but she hated the horrid snake, and she wished it dead, even if it wasn't alive.

She looked at the little luggage she had that had been placed in her room before they even arrived at the castle. Everything her parents had left her had been placed in her vault at Gringotts until she either turned seventeen or graduated from Hogwarts, her new school. She wished she could have her little brother with her, so she could snuggle up with him and whisper stories into his ear as he slowly drifted of into dreamland, giggling absently at some things she said. She missed his soft brown hair tickling her face as he leaned against her chest, nestled warmly under the covers, not a care in the world, while she stayed up for nights, watching him as she worried of her parents getting a good pay so they'd have money for food, and how she prayed that their father would come home more often so he could spend a little time with the boy who was his son, but hardly knew him at all. She wanted her brother to be healthy and happy, unlike herself, who would often eat little so he could get a healthy portion of food in his stomach, and would give up her own time just to tell him stories, teach him how to read and write, and do everything that her parents were supposed to be doing. She had given up her childhood for her brother, and now he was gone forever.

_The sound of things braking threw the group of people out of their conversation. A little boy screamed as the door broke down, but no sound came out of his mouth. People in masks barged in. Green light hit two adults and they tumbled to the ground. A teenage girl dodged a few curses and raced to her brother's side, clutching him closely as the people cornered them. The girl glanced down at the dead adults and clutched her brother closer, whispering as she pushed his head into her, blocking him from the horrible sight. The people laughed soundlessly at the girl. They seemed to talk forever when, but no sound came. It was quiet, but it was obvious that they were talking. The people's faces changed, and then a horrible image came into view, and the boy finally managed to look at their captors, and his scream rang out through the house, the only sound._

The teenager sat up in bed, panting horribly as she clutched her hand. It was stinging again, but that wasn't what had woken her up. It was the scream, that horrible, horrible scream. The dream had a lack of words, but for some reason the tinny boy's scream made it through the protective boundaries, knocking her back into the real world. She felt a few tears leak down her face, but she wiped them away and pushed any others back. She looked out the window and realized that it was starting to become light out, and so quickly got up and changed before unlocking the door and then sitting on her bed to read on of her books that her _grandfather _had bought her for school. She would wait for him to come for her, not knowing where to go other than the room behind the gargoyle statues.

At around noon there was a knock on the door. She quickly bookmarked her page and went to the door to answer. She was greeted by—who else?—her grandfather, the headmaster of the school. After explaining that he would sort her into her house in his office he led her over to the gargoyles, where he muttered a password and the two entered silently, neither wanting to say much to the other. It wasn't like they had much to talk about. They were from totally different worlds, and knew nothing about each other—although Mira did know what everyone else in the wizarding world knew about him, but that was beside the point. They were totally different people, and Mira Dumbledore planned for it to stay that way. She hated the man, and she wasn't about to start changing her mind about that.

She saw an old, battered hat on the man's desk, and she knew that the old thing was going to be placed on her head. As they sat down Dumbledore studied his granddaughter with interest. She seemed a little quieter, distant than the day before. Perhaps she had an unpleasant night, or something had upset her? He didn't know much about teenage girls, so he wouldn't be much help, but maybe if she'd open up to him without him having to prod too much, he'd understand her a little bit more.

"How was your night? Did you sleep well?" he questioned, feeling awkward asking someone this after 157 years of only having to worry about himself.

"Peachy." she answered in one word, giving off the obvious impression that she didn't want to talk about it, which meant something had upset her, but she wasn't willing to talk about it around him.

"So, can we get this sorting thing over will already?" She snapped, not wanting to stay alone with him for too long.

"Yes, of course, just place the hat on your head and it will sort you into your proper house." he indicated to the hat with a nod of his head, and she quickly snatched it up, placing it on her head with uncertainty.

_Ah, Miss Dumbledore it seems. Very much like your grandfather, brave, intelligent, a bit stubborn, _the hat's voice sounded amused at the last bit, but it suddenly turned grave. _But you seem to have very much darkness in your past and memories; all very troubling, yes, quite troubling indeed. You need to let go of childish grudges to move onto more important things in life, yes. You've faced your fears with amazing courage and loyalty, but have still received sorrow in the end. A dark life, and this shadow is holding your back. You're quite difficult, yes, very much indeed. I suppose it can only be... _"Gryffindor!" the last bit the hat said out loud so Dumbledore could hear, but the girl seemed lost in thoughts as she took the hat off, mulling over what the hat had said.

"Your things will be moved to the girl's 6th year Gryffindor dormitory, and I will introduce you at the Halloween feast tonight, so until then you can do whatever pleases you." he said, then on an after thought added, "Of course, we could always chat over a cut of tea, if you wanted." His eyes twinkled, as if he already knew the answer.

Without even commenting to his last statement the girl got to her feet and left the headmaster's office.

_Welcome to Hogwarts_, she thought bitterly, _the one place where you can't escape the twinkling eyes of that wrinkly, silver-haired, idiot of a grandfather._


End file.
